Broken
by Tigeress11
Summary: Gambits badly injured, Rogue has only one option. Sneak him in to the institute and pray no-one find him. Love, Loss, Pain and of course Lust ROMY. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gambits badly injured, Rogue has only one option. Sneak him in to the institute and pray no-one find him. Love, Loss, Pain and of course Lust

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 1

Well it was that time of day again, time for school. But at least it was Friday. Just get the day over with and it would finally be weekend. Rogue really didn't enjoy school, in act she hated it. To many people and all to boring subjects. But by law she had to be there five days a week with the acceptation of holidays. Thankfully it was just one week until spring break, and Rogue would be home free to do what she pleased. Well except Logan's Danger Room sessions and the odd mission but she could live with that.

Finally Rogue finished getting ready, grabbed her back pack and headed down stairs for breakfast. When everyone was finished, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott jumped into Scott's bubblegum Red convertible. Just as he started the engine Rogue remembered that she had left her English Assignment on the kitchen desktop.

"Scott hold on a moment, Ah forgot mah assignment" Rogue jumped out of the back.

"Oh man… Rogue now we're gonna be late" Kurt whined

"Fahne you lot go with out meh. I'll just walk".

And with that Rogue ran inside the to grab her assignment. It was exactly where she left it, by the toaster. Well she was already late what would an extra two minuet do. She picked up her work along with a second peace of toast and headed of walking the mile long journey to school.

xxx

Rogue was now only half way to school and was already ten minuets late. She quickly remember the shortcut that Kurt had shown her that lead past the old abandoned warehouse. 'well its not like ahm gonna be any less late' Rogue thought before heading the direction of the warehouse.

xXx

Just as Rogue rounded the corner to pass the warehouse something falling out of a warehouse window caught her eye. It was the four of spades glowing a bright magenta. "SHIT" Rogue cursed as she dived behind a small wall.

BOOM

"Wait 'till ah get mah hands on that swamp rat, he is gonna regret that" Rogue mumbled to herself as she stood up and dusted of her fully covered arms. She quickly looked around to look for the card throwing culprit. She also waited for some sassy remark to be me made. But there was none.

"Gambit, Ah know your there. Y' betta come out so ah can beat your ass" She yelled in to thin air.

BOOM

Another explosion.

But this one came from inside the warehouse. 'what in the world' was the only thought that passed through Rogue's mind. She jumped the fence and crept inside. She managed to hid behind some old crates be for she was spotted be who ever was inside.

She peered threw a small gap in the crate to see what was going on. But what she saw was the last thing on earth she expected to see. Gambit on his knees, obviously hurt, surrounded by Sabertooth, Pyro and, old bucket head him self, Magneto.

"So you thought you could just quit when ever you felt like it" Magneto harsh voice directed at the already badly injured Gambit. " I had such high expectations for you Gambit, it's a shame you will never be able to fulfil them… Sabertooth, Pyro finish him off" on his last word Magneto left through a hole it the roof.

The sight that now befell Rogue broke her heart. Gambit lying on the floor being repeatedly punched, kicked, scratched and burnt by his former team mates, Sabertooth and Pyro. Her heart sank in to her stomach watching the violent and brutal attack the two larger mutants were inflicting on the helpless Gambit.

No matter how much she wanted to turn away she just couldn't. she watched it all, every punch, every kick, every scratch, every burn. She heard the crack of bone and his cry for mercy. But no matter how he begged the brutal attack kept on going.

She watched for what felt like hours, until the merciless assault ended.

"Now what do we do with him" an all two anxious Pyro asked.

"Nothing just leave him here. No-ones gonna find him anyway" Sabertooth replied sounding all to pleased with himself. Sending one last kick into Gambits gut, causing him to curl up on his side. Sabertooth signalled Pyro back in to the giant metal ciphers to leave.

Rogue still couldn't bring her self to move, she just stared at a motionless figure lying on the floor in the middle of the room. After a moment or two she finally came to her senses and checked that the two Acolytes had gone. When she was sure they had left, she crept out of her hiding spot and carefully approached the badly beaten body.

Rogue slowly knelt down behind him. She gently reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. The moment her glove covered hand came in contact with his shoulder Gambit immediately turned his head to look at her.

His once burning red eyes, were now full of fear and pain. Rouges heart split in two as she gazed into them. Her own eyes began to fill with tears. She usually hated people seeing her cry but this time she didn't care. She gazed over his bloody and damaged body silently shedding tears. No-one deserved this kind of punishment even if they were her enemy.

Rogue gently rolled his now fragile figure on to his back and carefully placed his head in her lap. Gambits eyes remained locked on hers the whole time, but as his back touched the hard floor he winced in pain.

"Easy Sugah, Ahm not gonna hurt you. Im gonna help" was all Rogue could say with a slight smile to reassure him. The last thing she saw in Gambits eyes was relief as he passed out.

Rogue knew what she had to do. She had to get Gambit back to the institute before every one came home from school. She was sure the Professor would not be to please by her bringing the enemy home even if he was badly injured. She couldn't tell him she couldn't tell anyone. But she couldn't keep him a secret all by herself she would need help but she would have to pick someone who she could trust to help and she knew exactly who.

xxx

AN: well it's been a long time since I posted a fanfic and I've recently taken interest in X-men Evolution and Rogue and Gambit are defiantly my favourite X-men couple so let me know if its any good so I know if I should carry it on or not R&R

x

Tigeress11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue knew who she had to ask for help but first she had to get Gambit back to the institute.

Recently Rogue had been learning new techniques with the professor learning hoe to control her physics. she found that if she concentrated on a person that she had absorbed that she could use their mutant ability.

Rogue decided that Jean's Telekinetic powers would be perfect to move Gambit, and she was right. She concentrated on Jean's power to carefully lift Gambit's fragile body into the air along with her own form. She carefully glided over Bayville and back to the Xavier institute.

'Wow I need to do that more often' Rogue thought as she look for her balcony window that lead to her room. Once she found it she gently lowered Gambit threw the now open glass doors and slowly eased him on to her bed. Now that the 6ft5, demon eyed Cajun was lying safely on her bed, Rogue had no other choice but to call the one person she knew would help her.

Rouge had as secret friendship that no-one knew about. Technically they were supposed to be enemies but they found that instead they had a close friendship. And the name of Rogue secret friend was none other than Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet witch herself.

It was just after Wanda had joined the Brotherhood that Rogue and herself became close friends. Rogue had stormed out of the institute after and argument among the team and found herself surrounded by an anti-mutant gang. Just as they where about to attack her that Wanda showed up to give her a hand by kicking the crap out of the mutant haters. And since that moment on Rogue and Wanda became close friends.

Now Rogue really needed Wanda's help. She picked up her cell and dialled Wanda's number.

'Ring Ring'

"What!" came Wanda's sharp voice down the line.

"Wanda its meh… Ah really need you help"

"Rogue what's wrong?" Wanda's voice softened with curiosity.

"Can you come to the institute it's an emergence?" Rogue started to sound more panicked.

"Sure I'll be there in five"

xxx

Exactly five minuets later Wanda was out Rogues balcony knocking on the glass door. Rogue swiftly ran to the door and opened it sharply.

"Thank gawd y' here" Rogue sounded really anxious.

"Right what's wrong I've just nearly had a heart attack coming over here" Wanda asked again.

Rogue took a few deep breaths and pointed to her bed where an motionless Gambit lay. Wanda gasped and quietly strolled over to get a better look at the bloodied up body.

"Holy shit what happened to him?" Wanda asked concern written all over her face.

"Y' fartha that what" Rogue replied flatly

"Great just one more reason for me to hate him… what are you gonna do with Gambit you can't just leave him like this". Wanda's comment was true Rogue couldn't just leave him on her bed and hope he would get better.

"That's where I hoped y' would help… can you use your powers t' heal him?" Rogue asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Sorry hun… I can't 'just heal him' sure I can alter reality but I don't know the effects that will have on his mental state. I could alter it so much that he would completely forget who he is…" Then she remembered a trick she learnt after the battle with Magneto.

She could use her power to slightly alter the fact that if there was any internal damage she could fix it.

"But if there is any internal damage I think I can fix it…"

With Wanda's final statement Rogues face lit up. Wanda might not be able to completely heal him at least she could fix any internal damage.

"Thanks Wands ah knew I could count on y'… is there any thing I can do t' help" Rogue asked eagerly, she hater feeling useless, especially if someone's life was at risk.

"Yah… there is but I doubt your gonna like it… I need you to completely strip him, my powers only work there skin contact".

Rogue's cheeks turned bright red. She had never seen completely naked man before. And Gambit did look a bit to well built.

"Fahne but cant you wait in the bath room, ah don't feel comfortable undressing him while you're watching me" Rogue asked as politely as she could with out blushing. Wanda just nodded and walked into the bathroom connected to Rogue's bedroom.

xxx

Right where to start. 'Top to bottom' would be Rouged best bet. She managed to undo his amour and shirt and carefully slide it of. 'Holy Shit' he was fit. Every inch of his chest was solid muscle. Broad shoulders with exceptionally muscular arms. How often did this guy work out?

Moving in to a better position Rogue prepared herself for the hard part… his pants. She carefully undid his belt the unzipped the zipper and positioned her fingers at ether side of his trousers to slowly remove them. With a gentle tug they where gone. Oh thank god he wore boxers. She was immediately dazed by the godly figure that was lay on her bed. He looked like a statue of a Greek god even with all his cuts and burns. His calves where pure muscle just like his thighs. Her gaze went all the way up his athletic figure until she realised something.

Wanda said completely striped that meant underwear as well.

Rogue plucked up her courage and place her fingers on the hem of his boxers in the exact same position that she had on his pants and did the exact same procedure. And the boxers were gone.

HOLY FUCK, HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCK

He was HUGE.

Even un-aroused he looked massive. How on earth was a woman supposes to fit that inside her. It must double in size when he had an erection.

Rogue grabbed a sheet from the end of her bed and covered him up. She prayed that Wanda didn't have to go any lower than his waist line.

Rogue called Wanda back in the room. Wanda smiled as she saw Rogue cheeks where still bright red. Wanda pulled back the sheet until it was just above Gambits waist line. Her hand began to glow the exact colour she was named after… and began to run her hand over his chest fixing any vitals that where damaged.

Rogue began to feel jealous, as she wished it was her running her hands over Gambit's chest instead of Wanda.

Another ten minuets passed with a bit of fixing here and there Wanda finally finished.

"Well all he has now is a bruised stomach and a few broken ribs but he should live… the only thing you need to take care of are those deep cuts and burns" Wanda said feeling please with her work. Thanks to her Gambit would live.

"Thanks Wanda you don't know how much this means to meh"

xxx

After that Rogue and Wanda talked about the best course of action now that Gambit was out of danger. They decided that it was best that Rogue was the best person to look after him as she had more acsess to medical equipment and she knew he would be safe and away from Magneto.

Just before all the students came home from another day at school Wanda slipped out of the institute and back to the brotherhood boarding house.

Now all that was left for Rogue to do was clean and banged up Gambit then make a believable excuse to why she missed school.

Then she heard it.

'Rogue please come to my office immediately… I have urgent matters to discus with you' came the professors voice in her head and he sounded very up set.

SHIT

xxx

AN: well there's chapter 2 I hope you all like it. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Now this where I need to know if this story is any good or not so I know weather or not I should continue. Please Review

Thanks for reading

x

Tigeress11


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'What do ah tell him?' Rogue began to panic. About fifty excuse passed threw her mind but none of them seemed right. 'What about ah say ah felt ill… No ah thought of that one already'. Think rogue think. Ah got it'.

Rogue finally thought of a good enough excuse to why she skipped school.

Rogue creped down the corridor to the professors office. As she came round the corner she came face to face with her blue brother… Kurt.

"Rogue zer you are… vhy vernt you at school to day I've been worried sick?" Kurt asked relief thick in his voice.

"Sorry Kurt ah gotta go the professor wants to see meh… ah'll talk to y' later 'k" with her final word Rogue sprinted of toward the professors office. Five seconds later she came to the office door. She knocked on three times and the opened it.

"Y' wanted to see me professor" Rogue said in an almost shy tone.

"Ah yes Rogue… please have a seat" Rogue took the invitation and placed herself in the large padded leather chair.

"Rogue to day it came to my attention that you did not turn up for school to day. Would you like to explain?" the professor had a strange to in his voice that Rogue had never hear from him before.

'Well here goes nothing' Rogue thought as she took a deep breath and began.

"Well y' see professor, this morning ah forgot mah assignment so ah came back for it, but on mah way back to school mah physic started playing up givin me a headache, ah tried to contact y' but the physic's wouldn't let meh so ah came back here and went t' bed, that's when y' woke me up" Rogue managed to say with a single breath. Weather the professor would believe it or not she was unsure.

"Well thank you for telling me Rogue… you may go now" was all the professor said before turning to look out of the window.

"Wait that's all y' want t' see meh about?" Rogue asked unbelievingly.

"Yes thank you Rogue… that is unless there is some thing you want to tell me?"

"Um… no professor… Ah'll just go now" Rogue answered quickly before standing up and leaving the room as fast as she could.

Rogue stood out side the professors office reliving what just happened. She couldn't believe that she had gotten out of it all that easily. Then she remembered.

Gambit was alone.

Rogue began to sprint threw the hall ways back to her room.

xxx

Whoa. His head felt like it was spinning. For some reason it hurt to open his eyes. What on earth had happened to him? He couldn't remember much.

Magneto

Pain

Claws

Fire

More Pain

Then some thing happened that he couldn't quite put together.

Emerald green eyes

Angelic voice

Blackness

What ever happened he would have to remember soon. But the first thing Remy had to do was open his demonic eyes. He slowly opened them as far as they would go before pain would shoot threw his scull. Everything seemed blurry at first but soon his eyes began to focus.

He seemed to be in a bedroom. The curtains were closed but a single beam of light shone threw the crack where the two peaces of material met. On closer expectation of the room, it was about medium size with all the things you would expect to see in a teen girls room: large wardrobe, double bed, two bed side desks, posters on the walls and everything in between.

The one thing that puzzled Remy was, he had no idea how he got here, let alone where 'here' was. He hoped he would get answers soon.

Remy tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot threw his chest and was forced to lay back down. He glanced down at his chest and realised that he was wrapped in bandages. Then he felt an all to familiar feeling down by his groin.

Where on earth were his pants?

All of a sudden the door knob began to rattle and was followed by a click of the door opening. Remy shut his eyes and remained motionless.

"There you are, right where I left you". That angelic voice was so familiar. Remy had to fight the urge to open his eyes. He was unsure weather this person was friend or foe. He prayed they were friend. He felt the end of the bed dip with a person's weight.

'sigh' "Now what do Ah do y'?" What was this person planning to do with him. should he make his consciousness known. He had to chance it. With a deep breath he opened his eyes.

Remy's eyes widened in shock with the sight that befell hip. The southern belle known as Rogue sat at the end of the bed. Her head was down staring at her feet as her white bangs covered her angel like features.

Remy felt like he had died and go to heaven. Here he was laying on a bed with right at the end of it the girl that haunted his dreams. This beau creature was here with him, a good for nothing Cajun thief.

He decided to speak.

"Bonjour ma cherie"

xxx

AN: well there chapter 3 Remy has finally woken up and boy is Rogue in for a shock. Hope you enjoy. R&R

Thanks for reading

x

Tigeress11


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Holy Shit" Rogue gasped as she jumped off the bed. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"Oh Gambit... thank gawd your awake" was all she could say as she was still gasping after his little surprise.

"Its Remy, chere" He whispered as he found it hurt to talk.

"What?" Rogue asked slightly puzzled.

" My names Remy, chere... Remy LeBeau" his breath was starting to rasp as he was struggling to breathe.

Rogue noticed his shortness of breath and decided to put him in to a better position. She grabbed an extra pillow from under the bed. Then carefully helped him sit up slightly and place it behind his head.

"Merci" Remy thanked her as he found it easier to breath now that his airway was clear.

Rogue was still processing his previous sentence. In all the time she had been fighting agents him she had never learnt of his full name, she had always known his by code name Gambit.

Remy just stared at Rogue as it was obvious she was deep in though. He woungered what she was thinking abou.

A moment or two passed as rogue came back to reality. Looking back at the red eyed Cajun that was laying on her bed, she noticed a deep red patch of blood was seeping through the bandage that was wrapped around his chest and on to the sheet.

"Um Gam... Remy" Rogue spoke in a nervous tone.

"Yea chere"

"Ah... Ah mean, y' bandage needs changing"

Remy looked down and saw the deep red patch of blood. As much as he would like to change his own bandage, his body was to damaged for him to do so. There was only one other option. Rogue would have to do it.

"Chere... I don' tink dat do this al' by m'self... do y' tink y' can giv e me a hand" Remyshot her is trademark smirk that no girl could resist. Rogue began to blush. Sure she had seen him already naked but last time he was unconscious. But this time it was completely different.

"Oh um sure... just let me go get them" Rogue quickly walked out of the bedroom and in to the on suite bathroom.

Remy began to hear the rustling of packaging and the banging of things being moved. A few minuets later Rogue emerged with a few bandages and sterilised wipes. Right how was she going to do this?

"Right... Remy can you sit up?" Rogue asked sounding shy.

"For y' ma chere... I'll do anything" Remy replied with a smirk.

Rogue just rolled her eyes slightly surprised that still capable of flirting with her even though he was badly injured.

Rogue placed the bandages on the bedside table then gave Remy a hand to sit up. She placed her glove covered hand behind his shoulders and gently eased him in to a sitting position. At first Remy winced in pain as he changed positions from laying down to sitting up. But once he was sat upright the pain began to ease into a bearable ache.

"Ok... lets get those old bandages off" Rogue mumbled as she untied the knot that held the bandage to Remy's chest. Slowly she began to unwrap the blood-stained cloth from around his middle. Remy was surprised by her gentle touch. A few moments later the old bandage was completely gone exposing Remy's chest bare to the cool air.

Then it accrued to Remy that he didn't know the extent of his injuries. He glanced down to see the damage. Remy's smirk dropped. What he saw surprised him. A high number of scratch marks that cut deep into his flesh criss-crossing along his chest and upper arms. Also surrounding his right side was a long burn that covered most of his side.

"They beat you up pretty bad" Rogue whispered to break the silence. She turned back to get the new wound dressings. She pulled out a sterilized wipe and began to clean his wounds, slowly wiping over the cuts and bruises.

Remy's cuts began to sting, but the only thing that stopped him from wincing was the fact that it was Rogue cleaning his wounds. It was her gentle touch that soothed his pain. Then Remy began to wonder, why had she helped him?

"Chere?"

"Hmm" Rogue stopped what she was doing and looked up into in to his burning red embers.

"Why did you help me... after everything I've done to hurt you?" Remy asked with slight desperation in his voice.

Rogue stared at him blankly for a few moments before returning to cleaning him up and replied. "Ah couldn't just leave y' like that afta what happener t' y' even if y' were mah enemy"

Remy winced as Rogue wiped over a particularly sore cut. He decide it was best not to ask any more questions and ust let her get on and finish cleaning him up.

After she had finished cleaning the wounds, Rouge carefully began to wrap the bandage around his chest making sure she didn't tie it too tight.

When she was done, she helped Remy lie back down, looking in his eyes she could see he was tired.

" Why don't you go back to sleep... Am goin down for dinner soon an Ah'll bring you some food back".

Remy was too tired to even answer. All he could do was slowly nod his head before he felt sleep start to consume him and he willingly surrendered.

Rogue watched as his eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. All she could do was admire his still features as he looked so calm.

Rogue gently leant forward and carefully moved a piece of his auburn hair out of his face. The urge to run her fingers though his hair was so strong and she found herself doing it anyway.

She leant back to see the time. 5:30 time for lunch.

She headed out of the door and carefully locked it. She thought that no-one would ask her about today. Boy she was wrong.

xxx

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed!!

chapter 4 is done!!! Real Romy moments : ) what happens next? R&R

X

Tigeress11


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Well here we go' Rogue thought to herself as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"ROGUE" her name was shouted from ten different directions from around the room, followed by, "Where were you… you weren't at school… Oh my god did something happen… did you meet a guy… are you dropping school… …?"

Rogue had her back pinned to the door by all the mouthing students. She couldn't think let alone answer questions. How on earth was she going to get herself out of this mess?

As everyone kept advancing towards her asking a thousand questions, Rogue started to feel claustrophobic. Fearing that they would get to close she pushed her way threw the crowd and headed for the exit on the other side of the room. Just as she was about to run she came face to face with the most short tempered man in the institute… Logan.

"Whoa there Stripes… watch where your…" Logan stopped in mid-sentence as he began to smell the air. "Somethin' don't smell right" he continued to sniff around.

Rogue felt her stomach drop. Had Logan picked up Remy's scent? She began to pray that he didn't recognise the Cajuns scent that now surrounded her.

"Where have you been today Stripes? Its certain y' aint been to school" Logan asked with a look in his eye that Rogue was unable to decipher.

"Oh um… ah wasn't feelin' well so ah went for a wall… threw err… the forest" Rogue mentally slapped herself for that excuse; there was no way Logan would believe that.

"Ok" Logan said as he shrugged his shoulders before walking off.

Rogue just stood there in utter disbelief. Something funny was going on, first with the professor and now Logan. This was not right.

But that thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she remembered her reason for being down here in the first place. Remy needed food.

Rogue peered around the corner to see who was left in the kitchen. Luckily there was only Bobby, Sam and Ray.

She carefully crept in and began to scan the room for some thing that Remy would like, also what he would be able to eat. She quickly spotted some pre-made ham sandwiches and some other bits. Rogue snatched up as much as she could carry and headed back up to her room.

xxx

Rogue slowly opened the door to her room only to find a still sleeping Remy. She carefully crept over to the bed side table and placed the food onto it.

All of a sudden Remy's sleeping body began to move. Still in a state of sleep he began to toss and turn. He was having a nightmare. Rogue instantly recognised the look on his face. It was the same one he had just after the incident with Magneto. He was remembering.

Rogue swiftly moved to his side, unsure of what else to do, she carefully placed her gloved hand onto his right cheek. Remy features instantly became relaxed and he calmed down returning to a peaceful state.

Removing her hand, Rogue grabbed her desk stool then placed it beside the bed and sat down next to Remy's sleeping form.

It felt like an eternity as she just sat there and watched Remy as he slept. She was memorised his handsomely chiselled features, from his strong jaw line to the bridge of his nose.

Rogue was in an entranced state as she repeatedly looked over his god like features. All she wanted to do was run her bare hands all over his body.

As she came back to her senses, she realised it was getting late. Rogue had just enough time for a quick shower after a hard day. She silently slipped out of the bedroom and into the bath room.

xxx

After about ten minuets passed Rogue emerged with a towel wrapped around he hair and was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

Rogue gazed back over to her bed to see a still sleeping Remy. He had started to move again in his sleep only now it was worse; he was thrashing from side to side mumbling for something to stop.

She immediately went to his side dropping the towel and forgetting that her hands were uncovered. She went to place her hand on his cheek, but by the time she realised her hands were bare it was to late. She now had her gloveless hand placed on his unshaven cheek.

Rogue closed her eyes tight expecting to feel the usual pull and have all his thoughts in her head.

But nothing happened.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see her bare hand still attached to Remy's face. He had now calmed down back to a motionless state. She just stared at her hand. She was touching him, skin to skin, but there was no pull, no draining Remy's life. Nothing.

"How?" Rogue whispered to herself as she tried to will her hand to move from Remy's cheek, but it wouldn't budge.

She finally noticed Remy's eyes began to flutter open, and she finally found the power to pull her hand away.

Remy slowly opened his demonic eyes, remembering where he was and how he got there. Once his eyes came into focus he recognised the angelic face that was staring down at him. The emeralds that she called eyes and the white bangs that fell across her belle face. Remy instantly had his trademark grin plastered across his face.

"Enjoyin' watching me sleep, Chere"

"Oh um… y' were having a bad dream so ah… er tried to help" Rogue answered as she took a few steps back quickly grabbing her gloves.

Remy just nodded before noticing the food on the bed side table. "dat fo' me?" he asked pointing to it.

Rogue nodded as she picked up the food and handed it to him. Remy tried to sit up but winced as his chest was still sore. She placed the food at the end of the bed and helped him sit up before handing the food back to him.

Remy thanked her before he took a bite of the sandwich as Rogue watched making sure he was ok.

Then something came to her mind. Where was she going to sleep? With Remy still in her bed and since Kitty had moved into her own room and taken her bed with her. Rogue had no idea.

Remy all the while just kept on eating. When the exact same thing came to his mind. Sure he had a few ideas, but with Rogue's no touching thing they wouldn't work. He swallowed his last bite before asking the question.

"So chere… where are y' gonna sleep t'night?"

Rogue just shrugged her shoulders, before she remembered. She kept a blow up mattress in the closet for when her friend Risty stayed the night.

"Don't worry about meh swamp rat… ah know what amh doin'"

Remy replied with a shrug of his own and returned to eating his sandwich. While watching Rogue set up the mattress on the floor.

Once they where both done with what they were doing. Remy lay himself back down and prepared to return to sleep. But before he did he had one last thing to say.

"Night chere"

"Good night Remy" Rogue whispered as she added the pillow and sheets to the air bed. She lay down onto the air cushion and tried to get to sleep but there was only one thought on her mind.

She could touch Remy.

xxx

AN: sorry this chapter took so long. My boyfriends parents sprung a surprise holiday on us last week and I've only been back a few days.

Well any way there's chapter 5 with a little surprise in it. More to come with a lot more surprises.

Enjoy

X

Tigeress11


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rogue awoke surprisingly early. Looking around her room she saw a tall figure lying on her bed. Instantly flashbacks of all the previous days events flashed in her mind. But the one thing that stuck out in her mind is the last thing she remembered before she fell a sleep.

Touching Remy.

How? Rogue didn't know, and to be honest she wasn't sure is she wanted to.

Rogue got out of her make do bed and walked over to the sleeping form on her bed. Remy was still fast a sleep. She began to wonder if last night was just a dream.

She decided to see if it was true. Taking one finger, Rogue carefully placed it on Remy's shoulder. Expecting the usual flood of power and thoughts, she closed her eyes and waited. But yet again nothing, no memories, no thoughts, no powers nothing.

Rogue instantly removed her finger as Remy began to stir out of his sleep. Taking a few steps back from the bed, she waited for the sleeping Cajun to wake.

Finally coming out of his sleep educed state, Remy was awake. He slowly replayed yesterday's events over in his head. Feeling as though he was being watched, he looked around only to stare into emerald green pools. A smug grim crept across his face as he began to sit up fining it a lot easer that the pervious day.

"Y' like watching me sleep chere"

"Don' flatter y'self Cajun... ah was just checking y' were still alive" Rogue shot back trying to hide her blush.

Unlucky for her Remy's did notice only to make his grin even biger.

"Chere... y' think i could get ou of this bed t'day, I'm getting bored" Remy asked with a serious look on his face.

"All right Rem's... just don't leave mah room, ah don't want logan sniffing y' out".

"what ever y' say... Cherie" Remy just had to smile even more at the pet name she already gave him. Seeing Remy's genuine smile just gave Rouge one of her own.

xxx

A few hours passed and Rogue had finally helped Remy out of bed, but not before she gave him his pants back. He slowly walked around regaining strength back in his unused muscles

Time was getting on to lunch and Remy was getting hungry. "Chere... I hate to sound like a beggar, but I'm starving" he ask before his stomach gave a monstrous growl.

Rogue couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Ah'll just go down to the kitchen... any thing y want"

"Anything y' wanna get is fine petite" Remy replied with a smug grin before his stomach decided to make its self known. Rogue let a light blush cover her cheeks before she headed out the bedroom door and down to the kitchen. She tried to avoid all the other house mates which she luckily managed to do. In the kitchen she found leftover pizza and that just needed warming up.

xxx

Back up stairs Remy was sat on Rogue's bed. He was lost in thought. Two thing where stuck in his head. One was Rogue's beauty and how much he just wanted to feel her lips on his. And the other was the incident with Magneto.

The look on Magneto face, feeling himself flying threw the air, his ribs braking as he hit the wall. His skin burring, being left to die. Remy then remembered the reason for it all.

*_flashback_*

_Gambit __ran across the roof tops of the city. Out here he wasn't Remy Le'beau, no he was Gambit, the master thief and skilled card player. And he was on a mission. To return a girl by the name of Yuki Yamiika. This kid possessed a special mutation that could see the on thing that any person truly desired and how to get it... _

_TBC_

AN: OMG I've not updated in forever and I'm so sorry. I know that this is a short chapter but the next chapter has more action to carry on in the flash back with more to come. It might take a few weeks to update but I promise the story will continue.

Enjoy for now

xXxTigeress11 


	7. Chapter 7

__

Chapter 7

*flashback*

_Yuki Yamiika was a Japanese exchange student that had moved to Bayville. She had just recently learned of her mutant ability. She could tell, just by looking someone in the eye, what their innermost desire was. It didn't seem like much at first but then she learned that she could make these innermost desires a reality for example, if someone desired to be a millionaire Yuki would know exactly how to make them one. Her mutation was basically like a genie, all although she couldn't grant 3 wishes, she could see everyone's innermost desires and would know how make that a reality how ever imposible._

_Yuki was basically Magneto's ticket to mutants ruling he world. So he had sent Gambit to kidnap her._

_So now Gambit was currently searching the last place that Yuki had been spotted, a 3 bed roomed house on George St, west Bayville. It was currently 1:36am and Gambit sat on the roof waiting for any sign of the girl. _

_He waited there for almost three hour before there was a sign of life. He jumped of the roof and landed without as much as a ruffled leaf. He peered threw the window were the light had just appeared. In the room stood a young girl no older than 13. With the distinctive appearance this was defiantly the girl._

_Gambit started to devise a plan on the best way to apprehend the girl. He decided that the best way was to wait until she was on her way to school and nab her before anybody saw._

_Gambit waited for hours until it was finally time for Yuki to head of for school. She left the house at 7:30 and started to walk the long journey to school, completely unaware of her stalker. Jumping from roof to roof Gambit followed her looking for the right time to grab her._

_Just as he was about to make his move 3 of the girls friends waved to her from across the street and soon after crossed to meet her. 'Just Gambits luck', now he had to wait another 6hrs until after her school finished. _

_He decided to wait the time out sleeping on his bike. _

_The hours passes before Gambit was awoken by the school bell signalling it was time for all students to return home. Finally he could get the girl. He quickly jumped to the roofs to find his prey. It didn't take long before he spotter his target with the 3 friend that she had met that morning, heading back home the same way they walked this morning. Perfect... he now knew the perfect place to grab her and leave._

_10 minuets later, she had ditched her friends and was about to turn down a alleyway that lead to her home. Exhalent, Gambit lined himself up ready to strike. 3...2...1... pounce. He leapt of the roof and tackled Yuki to the ground with his left hand covering her mouth and his right arm pinning her arms to her sides to stop her from struggling. "Easy there petite. Gambit don't want to hurt yo' ". _

_Gambit carefully pulled her along with him towards his bike. Before Yuki could react he had released her arms only to press a button on the handle bars that released a gas. In less than a blink of and eye Yuki was unconscious. _

_Gabit lifted the unconscious girl into his arms then mounted his bike. He positioned her so that her back was agents his chest and her legs where ether side of the bike. He used one arm to keep her in place and the other to drive. Right now what to do, it was getting dark and it was a good few hours drive. In normal circumstances Gambit would have gone straight back to the hide out but with an unconscious girl with him he wasn't about to risk it. _

_Quickly he decided that the best thing to do would be to take her to his apartment that was only 10 minuets away._

_Gambit pulled up into the garage next to his apartment. Luckily the fire escape lead straight to his room, so he didn't have to walk threw the place with and unconscious girl getting strange looks from the other residents. _

_Once inside Gambit lay the girl on his couch he then used a bit of rope to tie her hands in front of her and then her ankles together to stop her from running. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up then take the girl to old bucket head._

_xxx_

_About an hour had passed before Yuki began to awake. "nnn... what?" Yuki mumbled as she looked around with half lidded eyes. Not recognising her surroundings she began to look around more thoroughly. That was when she spotted them, the eyes of a demon lurking in the shadows. Most people would have screamed or ran but Yuki just continued to stare, fascinated by them. _

_She was brought back to reality as a voice came from the direction of the red orbs. "y' awake petite?". Yuki blinked a few times in confusion before she nodded. Who was the owner of those entrancing eyes and thick Cajun accent? _

_Al of a sudden a tall figure stepped into the light. He was tall with broad shoulders and unruly dark brown almost auburn hair. He wore what could almost be described as armour and a long trench brown trench coat. But his most distinguishing feature were his eyes black where white should be and blood red iris. Just like a devil._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me!" Yuki demanded as she tried to stand only to fall back. She looked down only to find her hand and feet where bound. _

"_your moi captive petite, my boss could really do with using your powers" Gambit answered honestly. Yuki just stared at him in shock. She wasn't shock about being kidnapped, but about the fact he knew she was a mutant. "H-How do you know I'm a mutant?"  
"Come now petite... don' tell me you didn't know Gambit a mutant too" Gambit gave her the grin that no girl could resist, 'except one' was his moment thought_

'He's a mutant like me, I guess that explains his eyes' Yuki thought as she stared at him, that soon followed by the crazy idea to use her mutation on him, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what his desires are'. She stared harder into his eyes and waited. Not long after her head was flooded with images of a teenage auburn coloured haired girl followed by a name. Rogue. "Rogue?"

_Demonic eyes widened as Gambit stared in shock "Where did y' hear that name?". Yuki just stared at him for a while before answering "I used my mutation". Gambit gave her a confused look before he asked "what is your mutation, petite?". Yuki wondered for a moment before she told him. She told him all about how she could see anyone's deepest desired and how she instantly knew how they could be achieved. Gambit just stayed silent for along while as realization hit him. Hard. This girl knew how he could touch Rogue but I what would it cost him? _

"_So petite, your telling me you know how I could touch Rogue?" Yuki just nodded. "And you can tell me how to I can touch her?" Gambit was answered by another nod. "what would I have to do for you to tell me?". Yuki just smiled and replied "let me go". 'Merde' he should have expected this. Now he had two options, 1- take the girl to magneto and let him take over the world and him live or 2- learn how to touch Rogue and be killed. 'Merde I'm an Idiot' "fine ill let you go but you have to tell me first"_

Yuki smiled "good now untie me first then ill tell you". Gambit sighed and pulled out his pocked knife and cut the ropes that bound the girls' hands and feet. Yuki rubbed her wrists to encourage circulation "thanks now sit down here and ill tell you". Red orbs gave her a wary look but their owner still did as she said as sat down.

Yuki lent over to whisper in his ear "all you have to do is..." the next thing Gambit knew the girl had grabbed his chin and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Before he had time to react electricity sparked all the way threw his body and right to his finger tips 'Fuck'. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious.

about an hour had passed be for Gambit finally came to. "ugh merde, what ran Gambit over" Gambit clutched his head in an attempt to stop the pounding in there. In a split second all that had happened flashed before him. "Damn!" he looked around for any signs of the girl she was long gone.

Merde he was so dead!

*end of flashback*

Remy began to wonder if what the girl had said and done was all a lie, was it possible he could now touch Rogue?

AN: AGH I'm sorry *cowers in a corner* I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out... I had **Major**writers block and I still do... hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. And a big thank you all for waiting and reviewing ! XD


End file.
